La que sería nuestra historia
by Alissa Stewart
Summary: Casi todo lo que leerás a continuación sucedió, casi...
1. Prólogo

Como dice el Summary casi todo lo narrado ha sucedido en la vida de la autora. Los nombres tuvieron que ser cambiados para poder hacer pública la historia en FanFiction y para evitar causar molestias.

Son capítulos cortos, de lectura rápida.

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Diciembre del 2013.<p>

Forks

La joven de gafas y ojos chocolate llevaba una blusa color rosa, un pantalón marrón algo suelto pero formal y unas sandalias caladas del mismo color. Su cabello recogido en una cola alta y se encontraba en la sala de su pequeño hogar, esperando por su madre.

Hoy sería el "día". Hoy, si todo salía bien, podrían abrirse las puertas de la que sería su vida universitaria. En pocas horas podía estar llorando de felicidad o simplemente rehusándose a luchar por sus sueños. Hoy las cosas iban a cambiar, y esperaba que cambien para bien.

.

.

.

.

—Entonces… creo que hemos terminado la entrevista. —la voz de la Coordinadora Académica denotaba tranquilidad y cierta ¿emoción?

—Gracias. —se limitó a decir la joven.

—Yo tengo la última palabra —dijo con un tono de voz autoritario. —y, por lo que hemos conversado solo me queda decir… ¡Felicidades!

Entonces el universo pareció detenerse. Los astros, el destino, la vida o lo que fuera la había puesto en esa silla y frente a esa mujer de ojos grandes y dientes blanco que, con una palabra, le cambió la vida a una jovencita de dieciséis años con muchos sueños.

Luego de —torpemente— abrazar a aquella mujer, salió en búsqueda de su madre. Las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca pero era demasiado evidente la noticia que estaba tratando de dar.

Su vida, desde ese instante, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y, solo en cuestión de meses, una vida nueva iba a empezar. Todo iba a cambiar. Y de manera maravillosa.


	2. Capítulo 1

I

El muchacho de ojos verdes

* * *

><p>—¡Amigo! ¿Tienes grupo de trabajo? —bien, que tonta soy. Acabo de ver al muchacho y ya lo estoy llamando "amigo". Yo que él simplemente me ignoro, sí, esa es una buena idea.<p>

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero se llamaba Bella o Bells, tengo dieciséis años y ahora le estoy hablando a un desconocido. Soy bajita, tengo ojos color chocolate y me adoro leer. Cabello hasta los hombros de color marrón y piel blanca.

Ahora ya soy una universitaria y estoy dispuesta a afrontar todos los retos que se me vengan. ¿Buen discurso, verdad?

Me lo acabo de inventar, en lo que ese muchacho me da una respuesta.

—No. —dice negando con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? —bueno no solo conmigo, pensé. Con mi grupo que es otra chica más.

—Ya…—pobre muchacho, está muy asustado. Creo que debo de parecerle un tanto extraña.

Me acerque a su sitio. Me parece un tanto simpático. Tiene ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, una sonrisa muy linda y sus largos cabellos son dorados y están todos alborotados. Sexy. Ropa linda que resalta su tan perfecta figura.

—¿Cómo haríamos el trabajo? —su voz insegura me saca de mis pensamientos. —¿Nos agregamos al Facebook o algo?

—Ya, me parece bien. ¿Cómo te busco? —pregunto.

—Edward Masen. —dice.

Digito en mi —muy antiguo— celular su nombre y me topo con una foto de perfil que confieso me parece atractiva.

—¿Cómo te busco a ti? —dice.

—Bella Swan. —digo.

Digita cada letra con delicadeza en su iPhone. Un chico con dinero, pienso.

—No te encuentro, ¿esta eres tú? —pregunta riéndose dejando a relucir sus dientes. Me muestra un listado de cuentas con mi mismo nombre, ninguna soy ella.

—¿Me permites? —digo tomando su móvil con mis manos.

—Claro.

Su celular se siente frágil en mis manos. No está tan cuidado pero es un celular que siempre soñé con tener. ¿Y si lo tomo fuertemente y huyo a Japón con él? Al fin y al cabo solo sabe mi nombre.

Escribo mi nombre completo y rápidamente encuentro mi cuenta de Facebook, le doy en la opción "Agregar a amigos" ya que yo aún no mandaba la solicitud.

—¿Te parece si también trabajamos con Ric? Se sienta a mi lado y creo que no tiene grupo…—dice. Su voz se va perdiendo en el ambiente.

—Perfecto. Ya somos cuatro entonces, solo lo coordinamos bien y hacemos el trabajo.

—Listo. —dice. Y la conversación quedó zanjada.

Las clases siguieron con total normalidad. Llevaba apenas dos días y ya tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Tareas, trabajos, algunos en grupo —como este— y otros individuales. Era todo un caos mi cabeza. Por suerte tenía ya una amiga, se llamaba Angela.

Angela Weber se sentaba a mi izquierda, era pequeña y vivía a una hora de la Universidad. Como era verano iba con short y dejaba al relucir sus piernas, no perfectas pero sí bronceadas. Era un poco relajada y creo que apenas se peinaba pero era la única con la que me hablaba así que creo que tendré que hacer todos los trabajos con ella. ¿Qué puede pasar?

Eran poco más de la una de la tarde y eso significaba una cosa: salida. ¡Genial! Otro día había acabado y aunque era jueves me sentía tranquila. Sí, tenía muchísimo por hacer pero por alguna extraña razón estaba tranquila.

Tomé mi mochila, me la coloqué en el hombro y salí. Esta vez Angela no estaba conmigo así que me tocaba ir sola. Estaba saliendo y pude notar una silueta familiar caminar de manera apurada hacia la parada de los buses.

Caminaba muy rápido, tanto que a lo lejos podía pensar que era un tanto extraña su manera de caminar. Mi mente empezó a imaginar cosas pero saqué todo eso de mi cabeza. No tenía tiempo para pensar en otras cosas, esa no era mi prioridad ahora.

De camino a casa hacía un resumen de mi día, como siempre hago. Tenía que pasar por mi hermana y, como mi horario no ayudaba mucho, iba tarde.

Cuando llegué a la escuela ahí estaba. La saludé, tomé su mochila —con ruedas— con mi mano libre y empezamos a caminar directo a casa. Preguntándole en el camino cómo había sido su día. Yo no quería decir nada con respecto al mío.

Llegué a casa junto con mi pequeña hermana. Su nombre es Alice y tiene ocho años. Bueno, no es tan pequeña. Tiene cabello negro y es mi pequeña duende.

Mi mamá, René, estaba cocinando. ¿Saben? Envidio totalmente el poder que tiene mi madre para cocinar, yo intento hacer algo y me da dolor de estómago. Ya lo intenté.

Luego de haber almorzado y ver online un capítulo más de nuestra serie de TV favorita, me encargué de la limpieza. Soy una especie de adicta a la limpieza, tengo la sensación de que si no lavo un plato cobrará vida. Sí, estoy loca.

Ya había dejado el comedor limpio. Tampoco es que tengo una gran casa y la limpieza sea trabajosa. En verdad, vivo en un pequeño departamento o como le digo yo, mi hueco de Hobbit. Contamos con una sala-comedor-cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones: una para mí y la más amplia para mi madre y Alice. La casa no es tan grande pero estamos cómodas. Es nuestro hogar.

Me senté frente al ordenador para revisar mi correo. No tenía nada. Entré a la página de Facebook y empecé a digitar mi clave. No había nada nuevo, salvo algunas publicaciones dignas de un like. Al lado derecho pude ver mi lista de amigos conectados. Un nombre me llamó la atención.

Edward Masen.

Se encontraba en el tope de mi lista, conectado desde su ordenador me informaba Facebook.

Algo en mi reaccionó. Por alguna extraña razón en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa. No soy de las que inician las conversaciones así que decidí revisar su cuenta.

Había fotos de viajes pasados, de él cuando era niño, de su familia. ¡Wow! Sí que estaba diferente ahora. No es que sea un Adonis pero definitivamente me parece un chico atractivo. Creo que tengo una especie de "maldición", siempre considero guapo a muchachos mayores que yo. Y justo tenía la edad de un amigo mío que viajó hace poco más de un año. Tenía 21 y no solo eso, cumple años el mismo mes que yo. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez.

Había cerrado mi cuenta así que decidí buscar algo que hacer. Tenía algunas tareas que podía avanzar pero opté por pasar el tiempo de otra manera. Me coloqué los audífonos, puse un tema en mi celular y empecé a pensar en el chico de ojos oscuros y el por qué, en cuestión de horas, me causaba sensaciones extrañas.


	3. Capítulo 2

**•Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. Gracias por los 2 favs y el primer follow, significa mucho para mí. Este será un capítulo corto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Hola<strong>

—¿Alguna vez se han detenido a pensar en las sensaciones que les causan las personas? La verdad es que yo trato de no hacerlo pero me resulta imposible, sobre todo si en un tu pantalla se abre la ventana de una conversación donde cierto muchacho de ojos verdes te saluda.

—Hola —me quedé mirando el mensaje por largos segundos. Sonreí como tonta y tecleé mi respuesta.

—Hola

Eso era un comienzo. Fue entonces en preguntas sin sentido llegaron a mi mente: ¿Y si se desconecta? ¿Por qué me ha saludado? Me gusta su foto de perfil, buena esa no es una pregunta.

—Antes que me digas cualquier cosa, la profesora no me ha mandado ningún trabajo. —escribí rápidamente.

Me nombraron delegada en una materia y lo odiaba de sobre manera. Ya había sido delegada en la secundaria y era un asco total. Mucha responsabilidad.

—No te quería decir eso. —escribe. —Era sobre un trabajo.

—¿No encuentras lo que pidió?

—No tengo mucha información, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó al ver que no le respondía.

—Sí. ¿Qué no entiendes? —pregunté.

Empezó a explicarme lo que no entendía. Le explique de manera práctica y pudo entenderme.

—Emm, otra pregunta…

—Dime.

—¿Por qué los chicos te están presionando con eso del trabajo del curso que eres delegada?

Que larga pregunta.

—No lo sé en verdad. Pero son exasperantes.

Y mucho.

Estuvimos hablando unos minutos más conversando de las tareas, en eso llegamos a uno de los cursos en los que mejor me iba para sorpresa mía: Matemática.

—Oye, si me explicaras mate sería genial.

—Claro, es sencillo. —y sí que lo era. Había llevado ese tema el año pasado en la escuela. —Solo es cuestión de usar una fórmula y listo.

—Perfecto, genial.

Unos minutos más de conversación y todo acabó. Por ese día.

.

.

.

.

_Pequeña._

¿Había leído bien? Abrí mis ojos como platos para cerciorarme, por enésima vez, que era lo que había escrito. Me había llamado pequeña, para mí, la manera más dulce de llamar a alguien. Esas famosas mariposas empezaron a revolotear en mi estómago.

Había pasado… ¿cuatro días de clases? Sí, más o menos esa cantidad de días y hablar con él se había convertido en mi pan de cada día.

Estábamos hablando, como parte de la rutina, de las tareas que había. Entonces, pregunta:

—Oye, dame tu número de celular.

Se lo escribí rápidamente y recibí una llamada. Su llamada. La primera llamada de Edward. Sentía como si me hiperventilaba.

—Oye, ¿por qué me cortas? —preguntó cuando dejé de oír su voz.

—Yo no te corto, tú lo haces. —me defendí.

Volvió a llamar y sentí que su voz era una melodía que siempre me iba a gustar, en especial cuando pronunciaba mi nombre.

—Oye, ¿por qué se corta? —preguntó nuevamente.

—No lo sé, mi celular debe estar fallando.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta.

Claro. Como él tenía un iPhone y yo un celular cuya marca no quiero mencionar, era más sencillo decir que mi móvil estaba fallando y no el suyo.

.

.

.

.

¿No les pasa que se encuentran clases, tienen un momento libre y deciden conectarse a las redes?

Era viernes, uno de los últimos de Marzo, estábamos en tiempo libre y recibí un mensaje por Facebook.

—Viciosa. —leí.

Me reí por lo bajo.

—Conchudo. —respondí de vuelta.

Recibí una risa a cambio y la llegada del profesor.

Cerré la ventana de la conversación y guardando el móvil en mi bolsillo lo miré de reojo. Es lindo. Sacudí mi cabeza para "evaporar" ese pensamiento y presté atención a clase. Aunque en mi rostro, una sonrisa se había formado.


	4. Capítulo 3

**•Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. O****tro capítulo corto. Déjenme decir que mientras editaba este capítulo recordé la fecha en que esto ocurrió. Fue en Abril del año pasado, pero quién me acompañaba no era llamado Edward. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Parada de autobús<strong>

No puedo decir que odio la vida universitaria, pero si puedo decir que estoy agotada. Tengo mucho que hacer y a eso le sumo leer, escribir y dormir. Sí, por primera vez en mis dieciséis años de vida incluyo el verbo "dormir" en mi lista de cosas por hacer.

Nunca había amado tanto el reloj en especial cuando marcaba las 13:40. Horario de salida. No me hablo aún con mucha gente, salvo Angela, Victor y esta chica de cabello marrón llamada Jessica.

Tenía mi mochila en el hombro y esta vez tenía que irme sola. No es que fuera la peor cosa del mundo solo que me estaba acostumbrando a las charlas con Angela aunque un día sin ella, sin sonar mal educada, no me haría mal.

Veía que aún todos se iban cada uno por su lado. Algunos chicos que estaban en mi curso simplemente salían con cara de despreocupados, otros se dejaban llevar por la música que oían a través de sus auriculares y pues luego estaba yo. La chiquita de ojos chocolates que hoy se iría sola.

Caminaba por el lado izquierdo de la pista y reconocí una silueta a la distancia. Era él. Edward. Su forma de caminar es un tanto ¿llamativa? Camina apresurado y como es delgado, podría simplemente mirar su andar y reír por horas.

—¡Bella! —oí que alguien pronunció mi nombre pero no pude reconocer al dueño. Sí, era hombre.

Seguí caminando y noté que la voz provenía de alguien que se encontraba aún más adelante. Traté de forzar mis ojos y agudizar mis oídos para reconocer a la persona que me llamaba y me topé con la respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

—¡Bella! —dijo nuevamente. Ahora lo tenía aun más cerca.

—Hola —le dije.

Me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre unos trabajos que teníamos que hacer y empecé a sentirme cansada de tan solo pensar que mis fines de semanas ahora se verían jodidos por la Universidad. Y no es que tenga muchas cosas que hacer los fines de semana ya que nunca, y cuando digo nunca es nunca, salgo de casa. Solo me la paso en pijamas, comiendo, durmiendo, navegando en internet o leyendo o escribiendo.

Cuando llegamos a la esquina, la conversación tuvo que cortarse. Yo me iba por la izquierda; él, por la derecha.

—¿Por qué no vienes por aquí? —preguntó.

—No me gusta ese sitio, es peligroso.

—Pero si es igual que tomar el bus donde tú usualmente lo tomas.

—¿Seguro? ¿Y si me violan?

Rió fuertemente y luego lo acompañé. Las probabilidades de que un violador decida optar por "satisfacer" sus necesidades con una virgen de dieciséis años eran… casi nulas. Casi.

—Vamos, no creo que a esta hora alguien te vaya a violar.

Sacudí mi cabeza y lo seguí.

Esa parte del camino no me gustaba y es más, aun no me gusta. El olor no es uno de mis favoritos, hay muchos carros, muchas personas y es más, ¡venden comida! Y créanme, el olor que se percibe por ahí no es digno de mis fosas nasales.

Cruzamos la calle y seguimos de frente. Conversando de todo y de nada. Pero algo tenía este muchacho que si pudiera contarme la historia de Don Quijote no me iba a aburrir. Y eso era algo bien difícil que se dé en mí.

Nos detuvimos en la parada de autobús y la conversación se cortó abruptamente.

—Tomo el carro en la acera del frente. —dijo.

—Oh, yo lo tomo acá.

—Te acompaño. —dijo.

—Gracias. —y pude notar que las facciones se movían.

Debo haber sonreído porque sentí mis mejillas levantadas. Nos sentamos a esperar mi transporte y seguimos conversando… me contaba de él, no una biografía pero sí cosas que me aumentaron el interés. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una lectora? Está en nuestra sangre ser curiosas.

—Ese carro tomo yo. —dije divisando el carro que me llevaría a casa.

—Bien, chao. Cuídate.

—Chao, gracias.

Subí al carro y rápidamente empecé a buscarlo con la mirada pero ya no estaba ahí. Suspiré y me senté acomodando mi mochila en mi regazo y colocándome los auriculares.

.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa y después de hacer los quehaceres abrí mi diario. Lo tenía totalmente en blanco a pesar de que me lo habían obsequiado dos o tres años atrás, había puesto algunas frases y quise escribir sobre mi día pero algo me detuvo. Y no sabía que era.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente a la hora de salida, iba en compañía no solo de Angela, sino también de cierto muchacho de ojos verdes como las preciosas esmeraldas y sonrisa bonita. Reíamos hasta que Angela se fue en dirección de la izquierda dejándonos a los dos solos. Tomando el mismo camino que la tarde anterior.

Cruzamos la calle, ya aún más segura que el día anterior y a gusto con mi compañía hasta que llegamos a la parada de autobús.

Estábamos charlando y vi mi autobús, entonces quise hacer algo…

—Ahí está mi carro. —dije rápidamente.

Me puse en puntillas, rocé su mejilla con mi nariz y lo besé —por primera vez—en la mejilla. Y juro que fue la textura más suave que mi piel alguna vez tocó.


	5. Capítulo 4

**•Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. Este capítulo también es cortito, quiero confesar que lo escribí meses después de conocer a quien interpreta a Edward, por eso es que no coloco muchos detalles. Me gustaría recibir algún review y saber sus opiniones.**

**Le quiero dedicar este capítulo a un amigo, Harry. Quien dió vida a Tyler en el FanFic. Me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba y sé que nunca, nunca me dejará sola.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Amigos<strong>

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Se puede llamar "amigo" a alguien que conociste hace no más de tres meses? Yo lo hice, lo estoy haciendo. Y estoy orgullosa de eso.

Había tenido problemas con un "amigo" de la secundaria por esto. Me decía que no le parecía que yo confíe en alguien que apenas había conocido cuando era él quien me había visto atravesar situaciones que trato de olvidar y aún yo no sea capaz de confiar en él.

Pero era más complejo que eso. Había conocido a Edward en la Universidad, yo le había hablado la primera vez y ahora, lo tenía sentado a mi izquierda. Y era el único con quien me hablaba ¿o no?

Angela se alejó de mí sin razón alguna. De un momento a otro dejó de sentarse a mi lado y solo dejó en mí preguntas sin respuestas. Días después me contó que se retiró de la Universidad porque sus planes eran otros.

Algunos de los chicos me preguntaban por ella, yo dije la verdad. Que ya no estaba. La única chica con la que tenía alguna conversación se había ido y me dejó sola, si es que se puede usar ese término. Dejé que pasaran algunos días y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

¿Recuerdan a Jessica? Bueno resulta que tiene diecinueve, estuvo estudiando Comunicaciones pero lo dejó, y ahora es parte de mi vida. La juzgué mal y reconozco mi error. Puede ser un poco "loca" para mi gusto pero no es mala persona. Estoy segura que dentro de ella tiene un gran corazón.

Tyler se llama este otro chico. Es moreno, ojos negros como la noche y una sonrisa linda. Tiene la misma edad que Edward, pero lo noto un tipo con aires de creerse lo máximo. No puedo juzgar a nadie pero como veo que es muy apegado a Jessica, es como si fueran dos personas cortadas con el mismo cuchillo, personas muy parecidas.

Eric tiene mi edad pero es más alto que yo, tiene rasgos asiáticos y ahora que lo recuerdo lo conocí en verano. En las clases de inducción de la Universidad. Es un tanto frío, como si no le importasen las personas pero creo o por lo menos espero que nos llevemos bien.

Ella también tiene mi edad. Es un poco tímida y tiene una larga cabellera oscura. Su nombre es Bree y la veo tan tranquila, como si no matara ni a una mosca. No me hablo mucho con ella porque nuestros asientos están algo lejos pero si hay oportunidad de conocerse no veo por qué no hacerlo.

Ellos, sumado Edward, se han convertido en mis amigos. Somos un grupo. Con muchas diferencias pero algo así como los chicos de Friends.

.

.

.

.

Tyler es mi casa. Tyler es amigo. Tyler no es lo que yo pensaba. Estuve pasando por momentos personales muy delicados, que me bajaban el ánimo en algunas ocasiones, entonces decidí hablarle a alguien… y no fue Edward.

Tomamos un camino largo, y, caminado pude retractarme de mis opiniones.

—Todos pensaban que yo era como Jessica. —dijo. —Pero somos muy distintos.

—Yo también lo pensaba. —admití. —Pero eres como yo.

Y era la verdad. Éramos dos personas sencillas, con historias distintas pero a lo mejor seríamos muy buenos amigos. Cuando le conté a grandes rasgos lo que me pasaba me ofreció su apoyo sin dudarlo. Entonces tuve la sensación de que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y que si yo en algún momento necesitaba de un hombre donde llorar, sería el suyo.

Edward no supo con mucho detalle lo que me pasó pero también estuvo ahí para mí. No sé cuánto ha pasado pero cada vez que hablo con él tengo una sensación extraña, como si sintiera algo que no puedo explicar…

¿Será qué…? No puede ser posible. ¿O sí?

¿Si yo sonreía con nuestras conversaciones, estaba empezando a sentir algo por ese muchacho?

¿Edward me estaba gustando?

Tenía que averiguarlo antes que sea muy tarde.


	6. Capítulo 5

**•Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. Este capítulo significa muchísimo para mí ya que a pesar de que ha pasado casi un año, mi ****_Edward_**** y yo estamos más juntos que nunca. No nos estamos viendo porque estamos en vacaciones pero conversamos muchísimo y siempre, siempre, nos recordamos la promesa que leerán a continuación. **

**Aclaración: espero hayan visto la serie ****_Pinky y Cerebro_**** porque tiene mucho que ver en este capítulo.**

**Gracias por el segundo follow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: ¿Juntos?<strong>

Si hay algo que me exaspera de sobremanera es que las personas no sean capaces de cumplir con lo dicen. Entiendo que todos tenemos cosas que hacer pero debes aprender a priorizar las cosas, ¿o no?

Era miércoles de la semana siguiente, el mes acaba en cinco días y yo ya quería vacaciones.

_Primera vez en la universidad._

Teníamos que presentar otro trabajo en grupo de cuatro personas. Creo que está demás decir quien está en mi grupo: Edward. Y otras dos personas que no recuerdo sus nombres.

Era poco más de las ocho de la noche y estaba hablando sorpresivamente —nótese el sarcasmo— con el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas.

No había ido a clases ese día y bueno sí, estaba algo preocupaba pero no era grave, un simple problema en el labio que en cuestión de días desaparecería.

Me encontraba haciéndole un resumen de toda las clases y en eso recordamos aquel trabajo grupal que habíamos dejado a la mitad.

—¿Entonces sólo está lo que hicimos nosotros dos? —preguntó.

—Sí. —respondí.

Las otras dos personas del grupo ni se dignaban a dar señales de vida.

—Ni modo, exponemos los dos y presentaremos el trabajo que los dos hicimos.

Me parecía una buena idea.

—Ya no volvamos a formar grupos con ellos. —continuó.

—Lección de vida. —escribí en respuesta.

—Pero para otro trabajo nos juntamos con otro grupo, yo me encargo. —en ocasiones salía a relucir su lado protector. —Pero nosotros permaneceremos juntos pequeña Bella.

—Si tú lo dices. —quise creer esas palabras. Pero no puede, ¿eso era acaso una promesa?

Adoraba esa manera en la que me llamaba, pocas veces lo hacía en público y lo agradecía bastante. De tan solo imaginar que me llame de esa manera frente a las personas y que yo me sonroje como un tomate y que eso signifique que a mí me gusta, sería cavar mi propia tumba.

Esperen, ¿me gusta? ¿En serio me gusta?

.

.

.

.

—Ahora falta inglés. —escribió.

Otro día, otra conversación. Esto me gusta.

—¿Se supone que tengo que ofrecer mi ayuda? —pregunté aunque los dos sabíamos que yo ofrecería mi ayuda y que él, la aceptaría.

—Sí, estás en lo cierto _Cerebro_.

Que llame de la manera de un dibujito animado era demasiado gracioso. No pude contener mi risa.

—¿Yo Cerebro, tú Pinky? —pregunté.

—Ajá.

—Bien Pinky, saca tus hojas para hacer inglés.

—Ya las tengo conmigo.

Tonto.

—¡Sabías que ofrecería mi ayuda! Estabas listo…

—Siempre listo, Cerebra.

Y nos dispusimos a hacer la tarea, bueno mejor dicho yo me disponía a ayudarlo con la tarea ya que su inglés no es muy "good" que digamos.


	7. Capítulo 6

**•Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. Aunque no parezca, estoy llegando justo a la mitad de toda la historia. Hay muchos momentos que no he contado pero estoy pensando en reeditar toda la historia, ser más detallista. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Sentimientos<strong>

Una sonrisa tonta y ojos brillosos. El corazón a mil por hora durante cada conversación. Charlas nocturnas, una promesa hecha. A tres meses de iniciada mi vida universitaria, me había enamorado.

No puedo explicar con palabras las sensaciones que me causa él. Solo las personas enamoradas las pueden entender.

Me había adentrado en este nuevo mundo con la finalidad de conocer personas y cumplir mis sueños. Y lo estaba haciendo, pero alguien estaba en cada uno de mis pensamientos e iba a ser difícil que los sentimientos cambiaran.

Y al parecer, alguien empezó a sospechar.

—Isabella, ¿te gusta ese chico? —preguntó mi mamá.

Al menos era mi madre quien me lo preguntaba y por la forma de llamarme supuse que solo lo hacía con la finalidad de obtener una respuesta sincera y que esta, sea cual sea, no iba a ser inicio de su enloquecimiento.

—¿Quién? ¿Edward? —pregunté tontamente.

—Sí. —se puso seria.

Me reí. Al parecer fue una risa convincente.

—Para nada —respondí. —Somos buenos amigos.

Mentira mamá, estoy enamorada de él. Sé que estoy cometiendo un grave error, que es mayor que yo y que nuestras prioridades son totalmente distintas… sé muchas cosas mamá pero sé también que él me hace sentir de muchas maneras. Así como seguramente mi padre te hizo sentir…

Lo pensó un poco y finalmente pareció encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Ten cuidado, es mayor que tú. Los chicos a esa edad buscan otra cosa…

Ahora entendía el rumbo de esta conversación.

—Lo sé mamá, pero en serio, no me gusta. No me interesa.

Vaya mentira.

Pareció creerse mi respuesta. Encendí el televisor y quise dejar de pensar en ello. Aunque era imposible.

.

.

.

.

—Bellita, te voy a preguntar algo.

Mamá de nuevo. Oh no.

—Claro. —dije.

—Te voy a volver a hacer esta pregunta, ¿tú y Edward tienen algo?

Entonces era demasiado obvio. Las llamadas, los mensajes, las sonrisas, las conversaciones… ¡todo! Pero es que no había nada de malo en ello, la que sola se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones era yo. Y pronto saldría lastimada. Si no es que ya lo estaba.

—Tú te ilusionas muy rápido… —empezó de nuevo. —Crees que todas las personas son buenas, pero no es así.

Cada vez que tenía este tipo de charlas con mi mamá, siempre me ponía a llorar. Siempre.

—Pero mamá, no me gusta. No hay nada.

Pero esta vez, pareció no creerme.

—Te puede gustar algo de alguien pero todo tiene su momento…

—Mamá, lo sé.

—Solo te pido que pienses con cabeza fría.

Las lágrimas esta vez eran más incesantes y mi rostro ya estaba rojo.

Pero no lloraba por esto en verdad, lloraba porque me gustaba Edward, lloraba porque estaba enamorada de él y porque no me correspondía. Lloraba porque él nunca se iba a fijar en mí. No lloraba por él, lloraba por mí, por mis sentimientos…


	8. Capítulo 7

**•Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Novia<strong>

Había llegado a mi casa y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Y solo podía significar una cosa: con el pasar de los días, me gusta Edward más.

Tenía ganas de llorar aunque no debía, quería abrir mi diario y escribir lo que sentía, quería escribir lo que pasaría en un mundo paralelo con nosotros, que tal vez seríamos felices, que estaríamos juntos, que viajaríamos, que crearíamos una empresa, que… ¡nos amábamos!

Pero no. Eso no pasó ni pasará. Edward tiene novia.

Estábamos Jessica, él y yo charlando disimuladamente en medio de una clase, y fue cuando sentí el crujido de mi corazón.

—Yo tengo una persona que me ayuda con los estudios… —empezó. —Nos conocimos hace más de un año…

—¿Ella es tu novia? —preguntó Jess.

Y los segundos que tardó en responder para mí se convirtieron en horas. Por favor di que no, aunque él que estuviera soltero y las posibilidades de que se fije en una adolescente como yo eran inexistentes prefiero sentir el rechazo que el saber que tiene a alguien con quien duerme, a quien besa, a quien le hace el amor, a quien le presenta a su familia… alguien que no soy ni seré yo. Jamás.

—Sí. —dijo. Oí como si una copa de cristal cayera estrepitosamente y se partiera en millones de pedacitos. Pero esta no era una copa de cristal, era mi corazón.

Empezamos a atacarlo con preguntas, desde el cómo se conocieron hasta cuánto tiempo llevan juntos… yo fingía interés.

Según él, se habían conocido en la calle. Ella iba en su auto y casi lo atropella. Por suerte no sucedió así. Ella empezó a desesperarse por él, queriendo saber si se encontraba bien, si tenía algún hueso roto o algo por el estilo. Él le dijo que estaba bien pero ella, para cerciorarse, se lo llevó a la clínica.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Belén.

—Tanya —dijo.

—¿Y cómo le dices de cariño? —pregunté.

—Amor o gordita.

Lo decía tan tranquilo. La verdad, si alguien me hubiera dicho que el chico de ojos verdes que ahora tenía en frente de mi tenía novia yo lo hubiera tildado de loco pero vaya que estaba equivocada.

Pero la conversación no se centraba en su ya conocida novia, si no en algo que le había pasado noches anteriores.

—El sábado en la noche, me fui a un club —empezó. —Y ahí encontré a una chica. Nos pusimos a charlar y luego bailamos…

Con Jessica seguíamos atentamente cada una de las palabras que él decía, tratando de entender la finalidad de esta conversación.

—Pero… —esto empezó a oírse interesante —en ese baile, hubo un beso.

¿Oyeron eso? Los pedacitos ya rotos, si fueran posibles, estaban aún más rotos.

Entonces empecé a procesar toda la información: Edward tiene novia, se llama Tanya. Pero al parecer él "la engaño" aquella noche en el club.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, es que con esta chica siento que puedo salir de la mano a caminar y esas cosas… y con Tanya no hago eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntamos al unísono Jess y yo.

—Porque es mayor que yo, por diez años.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual Edward se fue al baño.

Entonces, me animé a preguntarle algunas cosas a Jess.

—¿Ella le paga los estudios? —pregunté.

Ella asintió.

Edward volvió y mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente que quería decirle pero no lo hice por dos motivos: uno, no estábamos solos y dos, yo no era nadie para meterme en su vida.

—¿Quieres intentar algo con ella? —pregunté.

—No lo sé

Me quedé pensando por unos momentos. Al fin y al cabo, había besado a otra que no era su novia.

Y tampoco era yo.

—¿Qué opinan ustedes? —nos preguntó.

—No me hagas caso —empecé. —Pero deberías hacerle caso al corazón.

Pareció estar de acuerdo con lo que decía y yo solo esperaba que tomara una decisión correcta.

—Le pediré un tiempo a Tanya —dijo.

Quise preguntarle si estaba seguro pero lo pensé mejor y no lo hice. Dijo que hablaría esta misma tarde con ella. Sentía que podía ser feliz con la chica del club así que sentí que me hizo caso.

Espero no estar equivocada.


	9. Capítulo 8

**•Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. Confieso que siempre, siempre reviso este intercambio de mensajes. **

**Revisando hoy mi correo electrónico, me llegaron notificaciones de favs y follows en mis dos historias, muchísimas gracias. Subiré este capítulo y el siguiente porque estaré fuera por unos días por un tema de salud. Ah, y espero hayan tenido un lindo San Valentín.**

**Espero sus reviews, paz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Te quiero.<strong>

Eran casi las nueve de la noche del mismo día. Abril ya estaba terminando y fue ahí cuando me escribió…

—Bells, ¿estás ahí?

—Si —respondí. Para él siempre estaría.

—Emmm nada, mañana nos vemos en la cafetería, Bells.

Algo anda mal con él.

—¿Todo bien? —me atreví a preguntarle.

—Eh si —puede sentir a través de la pantalla que dudaba. —Bueno no, Bella me quedé en el aire. Sé que nos conocemos poco tiempo pero te estimo mucho… —mi corazón quiso saltar de mi pecho en ese momento— y estoy muy angustiado.

Creía saber que lo tenía así. Y ahora no solo él se encontraba mal, sino yo también.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta. —Me estás asustando.

—Sí, Tanya no me contesta. La he estado llamando…

El tan solo leer el nombre de ella hacía que mi pecho se contrajera. Ya no iba a ganar nada ocultándolo, estaba enamorada de él. Y él, la tenía a ella… o bueno ya no.

—No me contesta —continuó escribiendo. —Perdí todo, tiré mi suerte al viento. No sé si está mal y por eso no puede contestarme o está bien y ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

No era experta en relaciones pero entendía perfectamente lo que se sentía luego de una ruptura. Y más si es un tiempo considerable. Como el de ellos, que según Ed eran más de año y medio.

—Es mi culpa —dije. —Yo te dije que hicieras lo que sentías.

Y era verdad, le había dicho que haga caso al corazón. Pero tonta yo, ¡qué se de la vida de los demás! Ahora él estaba dañado.

—No es tu culpa. —intentó consolarme. Yo estaba con lágrimas en los ojos. —A veces en esta vida no es bueno dejarse llevar por los sentimientos… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo muchos pagos pendientes. Ella era mi soporte…

A veces sentía que no había amor en esa relación pero que puede opinar una jovencita como yo.

—Pero… —continuó. —Muy aparte de eso, espero no le haya pasado nada malo.

Entonces pensé muy bien en las palabras que iba a escribir.

—Escúchame —quise sonar firme pero estaba rota. —A ella no le ha pasado nada. Ten fe Edward. Es una mujer fuerte pero está mal, por todo lo que han pasado, que no te hable es algo que pasa... Ponte en su lugar…

Tome un respiro y seguí escribiendo.

—Y si tienes pagos, solo se me ocurre una cosa: Trabaja. —esperaba ahora sonar verdaderamente dura. —Y si la gente no se dejara llevar por lo que siente, no estarías aquí contándome como te sientes...

O yo no estaría enamorada de ti, pensé.

—Buscar trabajo… ¿Dónde? Tú sabes que renuncié…

—¿Y tu trabajo anterior?

—Tiene que pasar un año para regresar…

—Un diario Edward —dije. —Internet, llamadas… ¡Hay formas de que encuentres algo!

—Trataré Bells, pero no será fácil.

Por alguna razón recordé la canción de Coldplay.

—No lo será —afirmé. —Y aunque sea muy chica, me tienes a mí, para lo que sea.

—Mi Bells —esas dos palabras tocaron cada una de mis fibras. —Vamos a ver cómo va mañana, será otro día…

—Todo va a cambiar, pensemos en eso.

Y tenía fe de ello. Tenía la sensación que iban a regresar porque por alguna extraña razón sabía que ella lo amaba de sobremanera.

—Solo espero de todo corazón que ella está bien.

Yo también.

—Lo sé. Ella está bien, pídele al de arriba. Él siempre te escucha.

—Sí, en eso estoy.

Y quise irme a dormir pensando en su "te estimo mucho" y yo, también quería decirle algo así.

Quería decirle que lo quería y mucho.


	10. Capítulo 9

**•****Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Como dije, subo dos capítulos seguidos porque me ausentaré.**

**Este, sin duda alguna, fue el capítulo más difícil que escribí. Fue el peor fin de semana que me tocó pasar siendo honesta y a pesar que esto sucedió hace un año, lo recuerdo muy bien.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Leslie, quien fue la primera persona en leerlo y estuvo ahí, brindándome su hombro.**

**Espero sus reviwes, paz y amor.**

**Y gracias, por dedicarme su tiempo.**

**Y quería comentar que estoy escribiendo mi primer libro (lo cual me pone muy feliz).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Lágrimas<strong>

Mi primer semestre resulto mejor de lo que esperaba. Mi promedio había resultado muy bueno y lo mismo esperaba de los siguientes seis meses que iban a empezar en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Es sábado por la mañana, me levante pasando las ocho y decidí limpiar el hueco de Hobbit. Después de dejarle un mensaje por WhatsApp a Edward, empecé con mi rutina.

Al cabo de una hora, obtuve respuesta. No muy agradable para mi verdaderamente. Me explicaba que existía la posibilidad de que no sea matriculado este semestre en la Universidad y que había tenido unos problemas.

Le pedí que no me diera más explicaciones aunque confieso que sí quería oírlas. Eran casi las once de la mañana cuando nuestra charla acabó. Era muy vaga, parecía que ninguno de los dos se encontraba bien, si él no lo estaba yo mucho menos.

.

.

.

.

—Isabella. —mi celular había vibrado y era por un mensaje. Era él. Y sólo me llamaba por mi nombre cuando las cosas estaban… mal. Supuse que las noticias habían llegado y que esa sería una larga noche.

—Edward. —le respondí. Esta vez mi humor había cambiado y ya no tenía ánimos de nada.

Solo hizo falta leer "Quiero que seas la primera en saberlo…" para que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Ya estaba en mi cama cuando empecé a sollozar y me coloqué en forma de ovillo. Escondí mi rostro en las almohadas para que nadie se percatara de mi llanto.

—No me puedes hacer esto. —escribí. —Dime que es un chiste de mal gusto. Dime que es mentira. —pude oír como mi corazón de había roto.

¿Aquí acababa el "para siempre"? ¿Simplemente por mensajes me diría que no lo vería más? Si hay maneras de lastimar un corazón, está definitivamente debe ser una de ellas.

—No, Bells —leer esa manera de llamarme me hizo llorar aun peor. —No es un chiste pero igual el lunes voy a ir.

—¿Y luego qué? —¿Esto acabó, Edward? ¿Me estás dejando? Pensé.

—Tengo que hablar con el Sr. Bertie.

—¿Para…? —ya no quería saber nada más. Si él no estaba, ¿qué iba a pasar conmigo?

No me sentía dependiente de él, para nada. Yo soy capaz de seguir adelante, no necesito de nadie pero… después de estos meses de estar con él... después de haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerlo y de habernos prometido tanto, ¿este era el final?

—Tal vez pueda pagar después... —quise sentir esperanza pero ahora solo sentía dolor. Y mucho. —O tal vez el semestre que viene retomo las clases.

—Edward… —no sé de donde saqué fuerzas para teclear su nombre.

—Si, mi Bella. —insertó una emoticón de un rostro llorando. Si él estaba llorando yo era el vivo reflejo de María Magdalena. ¡Y a través de un conversación! Decidí entonces confesarle como me sentía…

—No soy quien para pedirte explicaciones pero no entiendo por qué… —tomé un respiro para seguir escribiendo. —Edward, estoy llorando. Me siento no sé… estoy mal.

"Mal" en ese momento ese término no era suficiente.

—No mi Bella tranquila ¿está bien? —no. Nada está bien y yo mucho menos. —No me gusta que estés así, mejor no te hubiese contado nada.

¿Y enterarme el día lunes que no te vería más? Eso si no lo iba a soportar. Al menos él no está viendo mi rostro.

—Lo siento. —y no entendía por qué me disculpaba. —Pero no puedo.

—Tranquila Bells. —sus palabras solo hacían eco en mi mente. Sentía que me estaban abandonando. —Igual siempre vamos a estar en contacto.

¡Mentira! Eso es falso. Porque una vez que no lo vería más, la promesa se hubiese roto y yo estaría con el corazón destrozado porque ya estaba muy enamorada como para poder negarlo. Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo que nunca fue mío, sentía que… Edward se iba a marchar para no volver más.

Le mandé una foto, del dibujito donde sacó nuestra manera de llamarnos.

_"Cerebro no es el mismo sin Pinky."_

Si Pinky y Cerebro se hubieran separado nunca hubieran conquistado el mundo, aunque nunca lo hicieron estando juntos. El punto es que yo no iba a ser nada sin él, y él, ¿Iba a ser algo sin mí?

—Oh, mi Bella. Te voy a ir a visitar.

Sonaba tan triste cada palabra. Imaginaba que él me las decía y solo hacía que más lágrimas mojaran mi almohada.

—¿Sabes? —empecé a escribir. —Sonará cursi pero tenía mis planes ya hechos…

Y era verdad. Iba a suceder lo mismo que el semestre pasado. Íbamos a trabajar juntos. Cuando era trabajo en parejas, sin dudarlo estaría con él y él conmigo. Cuando las pruebas llegaran estudiaríamos hasta yo quedarme dormida primero, cuando tocaba prueba de inglés, le daría las respuestas que él no pudiera resolver. Todo eso y más quería para nosotros pero ahora, todo estaba en el cesto de basura. Junto con mi corazón y una promesa que tal vez a estas alturas ya esté rota.

—Pero tus planes no tienen por qué cambiar. —escribió. —Salvo que me saques de tus planes, porque yo no pretendo salir mi Bella.

Claro que no lo iba a sacar. "Para siempre".

Le envíe una de las dos únicas fotos que tenemos juntos. Para mí, la mejor.

—No te sacaré. —le escribí. —Así que me aguantarás por el resto de mis días.

Quise sonar graciosa pero era en vano.

—¿Para siempre, recuerdas? —le pregunté con el rostro hinchado, ojos rojos y dolorosos y algo de esperanza en mi ser.

—Para siempre, mi Bella.

El reloj de mi celular marcaba las once de la noche y simplemente cerré la conversación. No quise decir nada más. No había nada más que hablar, si esa iba a ser mi realidad tendría que empezar a vivirla.

Me tapé con las sábanas hasta el cuello, mi cara entre las almohadas y lágrimas en silencio.

.

.

.

.

Desperté muy tarde al día siguiente, creo que eran más de la diez de la mañana pero me daba lo mismo. Era domingo, y no un domingo cualquiera. Un domingo en el cual me levanté con ojeras marcadas por el llanto y nada de ánimos para hacer las cosas.

Nadie notó nada.

Trataba de mantener mi mente ocupada haciendo mis cosas. Por breves momentos lo conseguía pero luego la conversación volvía a mi cabeza y me perdía en aquellas palabras…

Por la noche salí a comprar cosas para mañana. El primer día de clases. El primer día sin él.

Mi móvil estaba cargando y recibí tres mensajes. Mi pecho se contrajo al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

—Bella, ¿ya estás descansando para mañana tu primer día de clases?

Sentía como si le echaban sal a mi herida. Una herida que tal vez nunca tardaría en sanar.

—No. —respondí. —Y estoy pensando seriamente en no ir, y nadie podrá evitarlo.

Y es verdad. No quería ir. No quería levantarme temprano y saber que el sitio que estaría a mi lado se iba a encontrar vacío, simplemente no quería eso para mí.

—Tus padres lo evitarán, y tienes que ir, Bells.

Hubiera preferido que me llame por mi nombre. Aunque después de todo serían de las últimas veces que oiga esas palabras.

Seguimos conversando tranquilamente, de vez en cuando reía pero el sabor agridulce seguía ahí. Conversamos por alrededor de dos horas, hasta que él dejo de hablarme y yo, cuando lo noté, ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

Segunda noche seguida, mismo motivo. Los ojos me dolían aún más pero era inevitable que aquellas gotas de agua salada se deslicen por mi mejilla.

.

.

.

.

Me había levantado muy temprano. Cinco y media de la mañana para ser exactos. En poco más de una hora tenía clases y cuando vi mi rostro en el espejo del baño, casi grito del susto.

Las ojeras estaban más notorias, me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y qué decir, me sentía destrozada. Era como si estuviese viendo una sombra y no a mí misma.

Después de lavarme el rostro noté que este volvía a la normalidad. Ya no había rastro de mis noches anteriores. Noches que nunca iba a olvidar.

Me puse mis jeans, botas negras, una chompa del mismo color y una casaca. El clima estaba más frío de lo habitual y aunque me gusta así, solo me deprimía más.

Llegué en diez minutos a la Universidad. Subí hasta encontrar el salón y solo había tres chicas, cuatro conmigo. Me senté en la primera carpeta, avisando como tonta al aire que nadie se siente a mi lado. Porque esa era su carpeta.

Le tomé una foto y se la mandé. Obtuve una respuesta inmediata. Como si supiera que yo le iba a escribir.

Hubiera deseado que tal vez él llegue a aparecer pero entonces todo hubiera resultado mentira. Las lágrimas derramadas en las noches anteriores hubieran sido producto de un engaño que aunque deseaba que lo fuera, ya me había lastimado.

—Mi Bella. —escribió insertando una cara triste. —¿Qué salón es?

—502. —escribí.

—¿El mismo de las clases anteriores?

—No.

Un par de mensajes más y me puse a conversar con Leslie. Me había girado para escucharla con mayor atención y hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Miré hacia la puerta y juro que si mi corazón hubiese estado destrozado, los pedazos se hubieran roto una vez más.

Edward estaba ahí. Con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me puse roja, y creo que debió ser por la falta de aire.

Me había mentido.

Me había hecho una broma.

Había llorado por él por horas durante dos días para que simplemente llegue y se me acerque.

Aguanté el llanto.

Por ratos sonreía de lado porque lo tenía conmigo pero luego pensaba… ¿Qué hacías tú mientras yo te decía que lloraba? ¿Qué hacías mientras te decía que me dolía? ¿Qué hacías mientras yo te pedía que me digas que era mentira?

¿Qué hacías, Edward, cuando yo derramaba incansablemente lágrimas, hasta quedarme dormida, por ti?


End file.
